


Command:

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, Fluff, Gen, If you're reading the tags, M/M, Reader Is Not Frisk, Readers gender is not defined, Sickness, Violence, more tags to come, probably, rating is for violence, then keep an eyesocket on the titles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commands. They are what dictated your existence before you were sent to be melted. You managed to escape your destiny to create your own fate. But your carefully created world falls to shambles around you when you take in two skeletons, bringing attention to yourself in a world riddled with fear and monster-phobes, and thus putting yourself on the map. Will you be able to resist the commands again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can You Hear Your Soul?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick FYI:
> 
> I haven't posted fan fiction in a really long time because I haven't been satisfied with my work lately. So this is kind of a big thing for me. If you have any negative comments for me please contact me on my tumblr (kimbleweed) otherwise message me. I don't like having comments on stories being negative because it just makes everyone upset, whether you like my story or not. 
> 
> So enjoy. 
> 
> Thanks.

You stare at the ground as you trudge through the snow on your way home from work. The soft whir in your ears a comforting common presence. The snow crunches beneath your foot falls, your clothes rustling with each step. The night is quiet, not a single bird chirping or a car driving. Who would go out in this weather anyway? Your boss had let you go early, closing up almost two hours earlier than usual from the continual lack of customers all day. A single white snowflake drifts down and lands on your nose, lingering for a moment before melting. More snowflakes float from the clouds, creating another layer of the white powdery substance on top of the foot already present.

To your right is the road, empty and icy, black ice a dangerous problem that cannot be treated except with salt. But even the salt trucks could not tend to the road today. To your left is the forest. This forest has many a legend winding it's dark paths. Mostly about beasts and monsters that hide within and snatch up unwitting little children. You call shenanigans on the tales, calling them just that, stories. In the distance, when the light is right and the sky is clear, you can see Mt. Ebott towering over the forest and the city on the opposite side. There is no wind to whistle through the branches of the forest, and all is calm.

Your ears perk up and you raise your head when you hear a rattling of some sort. A few clicks can be heard as your mouth turns down into a frown, your brow furrowing in confusion. The rattling isn't like the sound of an old car engine, or even the sound of something in a box. It sounds like something solid just shuddering and shaking, almost like bamboo sticks clacking together. Your eyes follow the sound and you peer into the forest.

You step forward, debating on turning on your lights to see into the darkness. But if it's a human in there, or God forbid a monster, they would be more startled by you than you by them. Although you hadn't seen many, there were certainly quite a few monsters employed and living in your city. You just preferred the comfort of your home and the Internet to any beings; be they monster, human, or animal.

You finally decide to just call out a quiet, "Hello?"

The rattling continues, but sounds slightly louder. And you're positive you heard the crunch of snow under a foot.

"Is someone there?" Luckily your vocal chords are oiled and warmed up, or else your words would be very discomforting indeed.

Another crunch. There's something in the trees. Something tall and bright. You briefly wonder if this was a smart idea.

"Do you need assistance?" You inquire, trying to make yourself look as unmenacing as possible.

"M-my brother," a reedy voice says from within the trees. It sounds distressed.

"Is there something the matter with your brother?" You ask.

"I... do not know. He won't... wake up."

"Can you come closer? I can't help from here."

"You... Wish to help us?"

 _No_. "Yes." _I want no part of this._ "I can help you." _I just want to go home_. "Why don't you bring him to my house?" _One? At least it's not both._ "You can come, too, of course."

The figure steps from the darkness of the trees into the moonlight. Your eyes widen slightly in surprise before you easily smile.

Before you stands a tall skeleton.

It has bright red boots on and a pair of blue jean shorts hanging from its pelvic bone. What looks like silver armor encases its rib cage and a scarf the same hue as its boots is draped around its neck. The brow bones above its eyes are curved down in concern, and you briefly wonder if its bones are like clay. In the skeleton's arms is another one. A skeleton that is. This one is much smaller, about the size of a short adult or a tall child. It is wrapped in a thick blue parka with a fur lined hood. Black athletic shorts reach down to its knee caps and bright white fuzzy house slippers hang from its toes. The smaller skeleton is an alarming shade of grey instead of the bright white of its sibling and the rattling is the small skeleton shaking.

"Thank you, human," the tall skeleton says, "I-we appreciate your hospitality. I am Papyrus, and this is my brother, Sans."

 _Like the fonts?_ You think, "Oh, well, I'm ____. My home is only a little way ahead." You begin your march again, the snow crunching under two sets of shoes instead of one.

What will you do once you get home? You don't know anything about monster anatomy. You know the basics of human anatomy anyway. You'll have to download a database on monsters to try and figure out what's wrong with the skeleton. But what then? Do they have a place to go? Probably not if they were in the woods in the middle of winter. You nearly groan in frustration as your fan kicks on, a quiet buzz that slows your thought process because you were thinking too hard. Your footsteps slow as you attempt to cool down enough for the fan to turn off again. Discreetly you check your battery level and you do groan this time. You're almost out of power and your fan is going. Just great.

"Human?" Papyrus asks quietly, "Is there something the matter?"

You calculate the distance to your home before saying, "No, we are almost to my house. Once we get there I can make you both some beds in the guest rooms. I can't do anything to help your brother tonight, but I will get started first thing tomorrow."

"Thank you again." _Just shut up_. "We will indeed get some sleep." _I need to concentrate_. "That will hopefully energize us and help Sans get well!" _I'm almost out of battery._

"Yeah," you reply, before opening a small iron gate and walking down a gravel path to your front door. You withdraw a key from your pocket and open the door, stepping across your threshold into a dark hallway. You head towards the stairs as you flick the light switch on. "The guest rooms are up here."

Papyrus trails after you as you grab two sets of sheets from a linen closet and entering a room at the end of the upper landing. Inside are two twin beds with bare mattresses. The window is shut and the air is musty. You set the sheets down on one bed and cross the room to the window, throwing open the curtains and lifting the sash. A rush of cold air enters the room and you hear Papyrus shiver.

"My apologies. The room has not been used in some time," _Never_ , "And the other guest bedroom is my office. I hope you do not mind sharing a room." You begin to set the beds, pulling the fitted sheet over the corners of the mattress and making sure it is tight.

"It is not a problem at all," Papyrus is beginning to sound happier and his voice has increased in volume. Sans has stopped shaking and you get a look at his face. His eye sockets are closed and the grin across his face is tight. Sweat is beaded up on his forehead and a blue tint is spread across his cheekbones. If he were human, you would guess he has a virus. "In our old home underground we had separate rooms, but before that we shared a bedroom for most of our childhood! We even had bunk beds!"

You smile, the faint clicks almost inaudible, and glance at Papyrus, "Sorry, I do not have bunk beds here. But this bed is made if you would like to put Sans here."

"Thank you, human, you are most kind and generous! Almost as generous as me, the Great Papyrus!"

And humble too.

"Do you want anything to eat before I go to cha- er- bed?"

"I am very hungry indeed! Do you have any spaghetti?" Papyrus asks as he sets Sans down in bed, unzipping his parka and hanging it over a bed post.

"I believe so. If you do not mind making your own bed, I can prepare you some spaghetti."

"Of course! The Great Papyrus is the best at household chores!" He grabs the sheets and begins making the other bed as you walk back downstairs, entering the kitchen and looking in a cupboard. Your meager stash of human food is only non-perishable items. In the very back is a dusty box of spaghetti, already opened, from the time you were trying to build taste buds. It's not ideal, but it will do.

You brush your hand across the dusty box and place it on the counter as you grab a pot from beneath the stove. You fill it with water and place it on a burner, turning the heat to high and covering the pot so it boils faster. You decide to lightly charge so you withdraw a chord from a drawer and plug it into the wall, plugging the other end into a small port in your arm. You then set your audio sensors for either Papyrus or the boiling water and close your eyes, stilling to get the optimum charge.

You open your eyes again a few minutes later when you hear Papyrus's footsteps on the stairs. You unplug and shove the chord back into the drawer, moving so that your joints unlock. You turn towards the doorway as Papyrus enters. His face looking much happier now.

"HUMAN!" Papyrus says at full volume. You turn your audio sensors down in case he continues to speak like this. "IF YOU DESIRE, I CAN COMPLETE THE COOKING OF THE SPAGHETTI. FOR I AM NOT ONLY GREAT, BUT A MASTER CHEF!"

"No, that's alright, Papyrus. I can cook the spaghetti noodles." The water begins boiling and you remove the lid, shaking the stale pasta into the water.

"BUT YOU ARE DOING IT WRONG," Papyrus states, "YOU MUST BE MORE FORCEFUL WITH THE SPAGHETTI. AND THERE IS NO BOX IN YOUR WATER!"

"There's not supposed to be box in the water. And if I put the spaghetti in there more forcefully the water will slosh out and make a mess."

"HM," Papyrus eye sockets narrow, "I SUPPOSE YOU MUST HAVE A DIFFERENT INTERPRETATION OF HOW SPAGHETTI IS MADE. WHAT ABOUT THE TOMATO SAUCE?"

"I don't have any. You'll just have to eat it buttered."

"BUTTERED SPAGHETTI?" Papyrus sounds intrigued, "WHAT IS THIS BUTTERED SPAGHETTI?"

You shrug, "It's when you melt butter onto the noodles." You turn down the heat slightly so the pasta doesn't burn. You sit down at the table and motion for Papyrus to sit across from you.

"So, what happened?"

"I... DO NOT UNDERSTAND YOUR QUESTION."

"Well, I know that Ambassador Frisk freed the monsters from the Underground. I mean I've seen a few around town. But how come you and Sans are not living in a house?"

"WE ARE UNABLE TO AFFORD IT."

"But your currency down there was literal gold coins. They're worth a fortune up here."

"YES, BUT EVERY TIME WE FOUND A POTENTIAL ABODE, THE RENTAL PRICE WOULD INCREASE SUDDENLY WITHOUT EXPLANATION TO A RATE THAT WE COULD NOT AFFORD."

"That sucks," you tell him. _Don't do it_. "If you guys are willing to pay rent." _Don't you do it_. "You can live here. I can move my office into my room, it's large enough, and you can move one of the beds to that room."

"R-REALLY?" Papyrus looks star struck and an orangish blush spreads across his cheekbones, his gloved hands flying to his face, "WOWIE! THAT IS VERY KIND OF YOU, HUMAN!"

"It's no problem. But you have to stop calling me "human". Just call me by my name."

"OF COURSE, HU- _____."

You get up to drain the spaghetti and butter it, and Papyrus compliments you on your pasta making skills... You think. Finally, you slowly climb up the stairs again, Papyrus having already gone to bed and you washed the dishes. You close the door to your room, laying on your bed on top of the covers and reaching for a charging cable. You plug it into your arm once more and close your eyes, shutting down your systems. In eight hours you will be fully charged and ready to tackle another day.


	2. Oh, the People You'll Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is trash and I am trash and we are all on the trash change to garbage-ville. Also, Mettaton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie! Thanks for all the support you guys! I really appreciate it. I'm gonna try to update as often as I can but I'm also a really busy person so I'll do my best. 
> 
> Thanks.

You power back on automatically around two AM.

This is a bad thing.

You powered down at around eleven PM, so you've only gotten three hours of charge and have approximately 37.5% battery. You sit up and look around your room, the space unusually dark. Normally the street lamp outside lit up the room with an orange glow. Frowning, you cross the room and flick the light switch a few times, only confirming your suspicions. 

The power is out. 

You swear quietly, of course the power goes out only weeks before you finish building your backup generator. You suppose you should go find a power source, or at least go into sleep mode, when you remember that you have house guests who probably require light and heat. With yet another curse you blink once and activate the night vision extension in your optical sensors, casting the room in a multitude of emerald hues, showing you the outlines of your furniture. Quietly, you make your way through the house and head down the stairs, hearing the rattling of chilled bones from the guest room. In the kitchen is a cupboard stocked with candles. You grab a few handfuls of the wax and string, stuffing them in a bag from the pantry and two boxes of matches. As you head back upstairs, you stop by the linen closet once more and grab two thick and very fuzzy blankets. 

You climb the stairs and follow the rattling back into the guest room, slowly turning the knob so as to make as little noise as possible. The door resists you when you try to push it open and you find out why the moment you step into the room. The window is wide open still, the curtains flapping like bats straight out of hell as the wind howls and shrieks outside. Rain is pouring down in torrents, soaking everything it can in the room. Lightning strikes, illuminating the room briefly and making you stumble back, throwing up a hand to cover your optical sensors as the world is blanked out. You switch off night vision and the room returns to its darkened state. You are just able to make out Papyrus shaking like a leaf and sitting on Sans's bed, Sans in his arms and his head buried in the crook of Sans's neck. With a sudden burst of... _something_ , a strange feeling that you sense has a more powerful name but you just don't know it, you drop the blankets and candles on Papyrus's bed and grab the sash of the window, easily sliding it down with your nearly limitless strength. 

The closed window instantly muffles the gale and you pull the damp curtains together to block out any more lightning flashes. You then grab the vessel of candles and remove about twelve, laying them on the night table in between the two beds where a lamp normally sits. You snag a box of matches and strike one, lighting it instantly. With one candle lit, you let it melt a bit before dripping the wax on the table and sticking the bottom of the candle in it. The wax hardens and creates an instant way to support the stick. You continue the process with the eleven other candles and soon have a decent light source illuminating the room. Shadows flicker on the walls and the corners are dark but you can see without night vision. Papyrus's shaking has decreased slightly, the rattling more of a quiet clattering now. 

"PaAaaApyrus?" Your voice grates accidentally from the three hours without use, the metal vocal chords having tightened up. "S-soOoory. Are yoooou alriIiiIght?"

Papyrus nods slightly, glowing pupils small in fright. Forgoing more speaking you grab the blankets and shake them out of their folded states. 

"Do yooOu want to stAay with Sans?" Papyrus nods again and stretches out on the bed next to Sans as you pull first one and then the other blanket over them. When you are confident that they are tucked in securely, you turn to leave and head back to your room. 

"Wait..." Papyrus's voice is soft and you pause, "Can you... Stay here, please?" You turn back and nod, settling yourself on the bed the taller skeleton had been occupying previously. You close your eyes and prepare for sleep mode when Papyrus speaks again, "____?"

You hum in response, turning off your optical sensors to conserve power. You also send yourself into low battery mode, which makes you sit completely still and usually prevents any fans from turning on unless you are on the verge of overheating. 

"Why is your voice like that?"

You hum a bit more to get the oil flowing and lubricating your chords again before speaking, "I don't have normal vocal chords."

Papyrus is quiet for a moment, "____?"

"Yes, Papyrus?"

"What is a vocal chord?"Ah, geez. You didn't exactly plan on giving an anatomy lesson at two in the morning to a literal skeleton, but you suppose it could be worse. 

"Well," you choose your words carefully,

"You know how humans have muscle under their skin, like Undyne?" Oh yes, Papyrus gave you the Undyne speech while he was eating spaghetti a few hours earlier. You hear Papyrus shift and go out on a limb and say it was him nodding. "Then you know that there are different muscles in different places. One of the places humans have muscle is in their throat. They use them for swallowing food and water and for talking. Vocal chords are just muscles that are tighter for higher pitched voices and looser for lower pitched voices. The humans just... Vibrate the vocal chords to make noise and the way they move their tongue and lips as well as how hard or soft the chords are vibrated is how humans speak."

"____?"

"Yes, Papyrus?"

"How are your vocal chords different?"

"Um, it's kind of late, don't you think? Why don't you go to sleep, you need to be all rested up for whatever you're going to do tomorrow."

Papyrus shuffles a bit more, "____?"

If you had lungs you probably would have huffed out a breath of air by now, "Yes, Papyrus?"

"What was the scary light and sound outside?"

"That was lightning and thunder, Papyrus. And before you ask, those topics are too broad to address tonight. Goodnight, Papyrus."

"Goodnight," Papyrus sighs back to you. He shuffles and shifts for a while longer and you start initiating sleep mode again when, "____?"

"Yes, Papyrus?"

"Do... Do you think Sans will be okay?"

You feel a pang of regret for feeling irritated with the curious skeleton. He just wanted to understand what was happening, and you can blame no one but the humans for his naïveté about the overground.

Your cheek plates click quietly under your flesh as you smile softly, "I think Sans will be just fine. If I'm right in my assumption, and I usually am, he'll be up and moving around in just a few days."

"Thank you, ____."

"No problem, Papyrus. Now go to sleep."

*OFFICIAL MTT BRAND TIMESKIP PRESENTED BY MTT BRAND TIMESKIPS. NEED AN EXPLANATION FOR WHY YOUR STORY GOES FROM ONE POINT IN TIME TO ANOTHER? JUST USE AN OFFICIAL MTT BRAND TIMESKIP. 

The following morning, you emerge from sleep mode with a small jingle to indicate your dangerously low battery level. Luckily, the power came back on as every single light in the room is on. The candles on the nightstand are burned down into nothing but large puddles of wax that you easily lift off the table. As you pass by Sans, you press a hand to his forehead, his body radiating heat so great that you are sure it would burn a human's flesh. You frown, unsure if that's a normal temperature for a monster, and decide to feel Papyrus's skull as well. Just then you hear a clattering coming from the kitchen downstairs and you notice that Papyrus is not in the room.   
You stand upright again and turn to leave when a skeletal hand grabs your wrist. You look down quizzically to see Sans gripping your arm, his eyesockets wide open now. His left eye is a flickering blue and yellow color, the other is completely devoid of light. 

"hey, buddy," Sans murmurs in a deep voice, "if you lay one hand on my bro, you're gonna have a b a d  t i m e."

You nod placatingly, "Alright, Sans." You then pull your wrist out of his tight hold and walk out of the room, the smaller skeletons 's eyes having slid shut again already. 

Downstairs, Papyrus is making a chaotic disaster of your kitchen. Tomatoes lined the tiled walls, spaghetti noodles were flung just about everywhere, and every "clean" surface was covered in a layer of either water, salt, or both. Next to Papyrus in front of the stove is a blue fish person with bright red hair pulled back into a ponytail. You hum for about twenty seconds before asking, "Papyrus, who's this?"

The fish person turns around and grabs your hand enthusiastically, pumping it up and down forcefully, "Hey there, I'm Undyne! I'm here to give Papyrus his cooking lesson this week."

Papyrus looks happy as he laughs, "I texted her your address, however I did have to go out in the street to figure it out and someone threw a rock at me!"

"Well, alrighty then," you turn to Undyne, "I'm ____. How are you?"

"I'm freaking GREAT! I haven't been around to give this numbskull a lesson in WEEKS!" Undyne grabs Ppurus and begins to noogie his skull.  

"DO NOT NOOGIE THE SKELETON!" Papyrus shrieks, "DO NOT NOOGIE FBE SKELETON!"

"Alright, who else did you invite over?" You ask Papyrus. You've only known the guy less than twenty-four hours and already you know that he's a people person. A monster person? A social person. 

"NOT TOO MANY PEOPLE, ____. UNDYNE, ALPHYS, METTATON!"

"As in... _The_ Mettaton? From the television?"

"Yeah!" Undyne cheers, "Alphys, MY girlfriend, built Mettaton's body. I'm so proud of her!"

"That's really cool," You smile, "When are they getting here, Papyrus?"

Just as you finish speaking, a loud knock emanates from the front door and Papyrus barrels past you, yanking open the front door in excitement.

"Hello, darling!" A metallic voice trills. A long silver leg steps into your house and you are 100% certain you would be blushing right now, Y'know, if you could. Following the leg is the most beautiful robot you have ever seen, shining black hair covering one eyes, a body as sleek as the new iPhone, and a smile as bright as the sun. Mettaton's eyes land on you and he stands up straighter, his head almost brushing the ceiling, "Hellooo, and who is this, Papy?"

"M-Mettaton!" An orange blush blossoms on Papyrus's cheekbones and you hear a small "Aw" from behind Mettaton. You glance past to see a small yellow, dinosaur... Lizard?... Monster. This must be Alphys.

"My name is ____." You introduce yourself, sticking your hand out for a shake. Mettaton grasps your room temperature hand in his cold one, lifting it to his mouth and pseudo-kissing the back of it. You blink twice before withdrawing your limb from his grip.

"It's absolutely wonderful to meet you, darling," Mettaton purrs before turning back to Papyrus, "Papy, have you made any of your delicious spaghetti?"

Papyrus stops blushing immediately, instantly perking up again and standing tall, "OF COURSE I HAVE! COME, EVERYONE, TO ENJOY THE SPAGHETTI!"  
Mettaton bounds past you into the kitchen, trailing after Papyrus while speaking to him in a sing song voice.

"____!" Undyne calls you over. The fish monster has an arm around the shaking yellow monster, "Meet my girlfriend, Dr. Alphys, Asgore's royal scientist!"

You smile politely, "It's very nice to meet you, Dr. Alphys."

"Oh, n-no. Just Alphys is f-fine," the scientist offers, shaking your hand. Her eyes widen slightly at your grip before pulling you forward, "W-what material is your synthetic skin m-made out of? Also what k-kind of metal is your endoskeleton, M-Mettaton is a titanium alloy, but that was the st-strongest we could find in the Underground."

"Dude!" Undyne says in awe, "You're a robot? And you didn't think to tell me?"

"Oh, um, yeah..." Your voice is much quieter now, "If you could not tell Papyrus or Sans just yet, I would really appreciate it."

"Why? They would think it's super cool, too!" Undyne flexes in her excitement and Alphys places a hand on Undyne's bicep.

"W-we'll keep it a secret. B-but if Papyrus and S-Sans are staying with you, y-you might want to tell them eventually."

You avoid her knowing gaze, "I... I will. When I'm ready to. I don't exactly have any friends."

"WHAT?" Papyrus calls from the kitchen, "NO FRIENDS? ____, THAT IS NONSENSE. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS YOUR FRIEND. AND I SUPPOSE MY LAZY BROTHER IS, TOO. AND I'M SURE THAT UNDYNE, ALPHYS, AND METTATON WOULE BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO BE YOUR FRIENDS AS WELL!"

You chuckle lightly, "Thank you, Papyrus."

"NOW COME, FRIEND, THE BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI IS READY."

Undyne jumps up and shouts, "Finally!" She drags Alphys along with her into the kitchen. You smile after them before standing and following. When you see the state of Papyrus's spaghetti, you are more than happy that your attempts to create tastebuds proved fruitless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little clarification, reader is an android. An android is a robotic unit that is designed to look and act human. I don't want to go too in depth with this right now because all will be explained in the story. 
> 
> Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are. The end of the first chapter of this fic. I haven't posted fan fiction in a very long time so just bare with me. Also, I will be mainly posting from my cell phone so sorry for any mistakes that would be easily caught on a computer. If you want to check me out, my username on tumblr is kimbleweed. 
> 
> Or you could always role play with me as Flowey on the blog asktheevilflower. 
> 
> Thanks.


End file.
